


Play At Sun-Down

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patron Minette Week 2013 (1-7 Dec) [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claquesous/Combeferre with Claquesous teasing Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play At Sun-Down

Combeferre let out a drawn-out, strangled whine as Claquesous pushed him back onto the bed, deft thief’s fingers moving rapidly across the buttons of his shirt and his trousers, drawing out Combeferre’s member and grasping it in one of those clever hands, stroking him slowly, teasingly.

Combeferre spat out a curse even as he thrust his hips up and into the other man’s touch, his head dropping back on the bed. “Don’t you tease. Don’t you  _dare_  tease.” Claquesous’ laugh was low and guttural, and he pulled Combeferre’s cravat from his neck before tying his wrists with it, and the doctor let out a loud sound of frustration.

”God damn you.” Combeferre strangled out as Claquesous dipped and licked a stripe up his cock, tracing the vein on its underside, and there was that laugh again, the sound intoxicating.

"God damned me long ago." Claquesous purred, and then he set about undoing Combeferre’s shoes, throwing them aside. The trousers followed, and Claquesous did not care for them being too close either, launching them across the room where they hit the wall and slid down onto the ground. 

Combeferre’s clips and stockings were next, until he was naked but for his shirt and the cravat keeping his wrists at his stomach, and Claquesous grinned at him, black mahogany hiding his upper face but his smirk a vicious curve.

He let out a choked noise as Claquesous pressed oiled fingers against his entrance - he’d not seen the other man grasp the bottle, and it had come as a surprise. Claquesous’ searching fingers were clever and deft, moving directly for what they wanted, and when they found it, they did not let up.

The first stroke over Combeferre’s prostate was rough, but then Claquesous began to stroke over it again and again and again with little circular movements that were not enough, just perfect, and too much to take all at once.

Combeferre wriggled beneath him, but Claquesous’ other hand was grasping firmly at his thigh, and when Combeferre cried out, Claquesous did not stop. The student tried to pull at the bonds holding his wrists in place, but the villain’s ropework was understandably impeccable, and even with Combeferre’s cravat only he had bound him thoroughly.

“ _Fuck_.”

"Oh, I so love to hear profanity from the lips of the young." Claquesous rasped out, and Combeferre choked as he sped the movement of his fingers, and God, Combeferre’s member was leaking profusely, semen dripping onto his stomach in an obscene fashion.

It went on, until Combeferre just needed to come, but it wasn’t  _happening_ , the sensation was just too much for him to get there, and he was left teetering on some odd edge between pleasure and beautiful, beautiful pain.

The first sob from his lips made Claquesous look up, and he grinned at the sight of Combeferre weeping, tears dripping from his eyes and down his cheeks. “Let me- allow me to-” Claquesous slowed his fingers, continuing to circle them with an impossibly gentle touch, and Combeferre’s next noise was a ragged one.

"Allow you to what’s what, boy?" Combeferre let out a cry, biting hard at his own lips.

"Let me come. Allow me orgasm,  _please_ -“

"You plead so sweetly." Claquesous commented, and then he leaned, dragging a wet tongue over the length of Combeferre’s cock, and the medical student came, shuddering with the force of his orgasm even as his cock gave the barest of sputters. "Precious little slut." Claquesous commented as he reached forwards, untying Combeferre’s hands and stroking over his wrists with his thumbs, soothing away the redness there.

The gentleness had shocked Combeferre the first time they’d done this, but Claquesous had said the only lasting marks he enjoyed leaving were from the bite of his mouth, his nails, or his knife - anything else was cheating.

Combeferre heaved in a breath, his lungs working hard to take in the air. “Let me suck you.” He said as he exhaled, and Claquesous laughed at him.

"No." Combeferre sat up, reaching for Claquesous’ belt, but the thief  caught his hands and held them tightly enough to draw a whimper from the student. "Later. Go to your café. Return, and I shall be waiting." Combeferre glanced to the window, where the sun was beginning to set. "Go." Claquesous ordered, and reluctantly, Combeferre stood, taking up his clothes and putting them on. 

"You’re not in charge of me." Combeferre said firmly. "I am a free man." Claquesous just laughed at him, and the medical student said nothing more as he fled, his cheeks flushing.

Oh, Claquesous would take care of him tonight - he would show Combeferre whom he belonged to, and indeed, wanted to belong to. 


End file.
